amores de envidia
by limm
Summary: matt hace todo lo posible para recuperar a Sora de ese otro chico,y ese campamento es la oportunidad perfecta para acerlo pero esas estrañas desapariciones y con todos los problemas ¿podra matt recuperar a su amada sora? un sorato. CAP 5 ARRIBA!:
1. la llamada

Bien este es el primer capitulo de mi fic es un poco corto pero no quiero apresurarmeojala les guste

Primer capitulo--LA LLAMADA  
Eran las nueve de la mañana y las ultimas gotas d lluvia caian por la ventana de su cuarto mientras el las miraba ya q era lo unico q tenia que hacer en ese momento hasta q el sonido d un celular lo saco de su nube de pensamientos  
El joven rubio de dirigioa la cama y contesto el celular  
???si —dijo con pesar  
Al otro lado le contesto una voz familiar  
???-stas durmiendo de nuevo  
???no  
??? entonces por q la voz zombi  
???estoy aburrido  
???Bien pues esto te animara..eso espero….ok nos reuniremos  
todos en el café de siempre a las 10:30 ¿vendras no?  
???ummmm lo pensare  
???vamos no seas aguado  
???sta bien pero si pone su cara de incomodidad me voy  
???quien  
??? tu sabes qien  
??? aaaahhh no te preocupes yo hablare con ella  
???bien  
???bien  
???bien….oye ya cuelga tai

que..a..si. jajajaja….nos vemos matt-le dijo tai  
Matt le respondio mas animado- adios

El joven rubio no era ni mas ni menos q el famoso matt ichida qien ahora decido dejar su banda por el basquetball pero eso no bajo su popularidad con las chicas ya que estas aun se le tiraban encima y ahora q estaba libre con mucha mas razon

Bien diganme si les gusta para segirlo bye


	2. EL PEOR RECUERDO

Q bueno q les aya gustado y los primeros capitulos son cortos pero los demos son mas largos lo q pasa es q al comienzo no sabia escribirlos muy bien y los escribia cortos para ver si les gustaba pero no se preocupen q los sigientes son mas largos

Segundo capitulo— EL PEOR RECUERDO  
Hace tres meses que matt termino su relacion con la chica que queria mucho ( y aun la quiere) pero terminar con ella fue el peor error de su vida. Termino con ella por una razon tonta la cual ella le juro nunca perdonarle. Pero matt se dio cuenta que cortar con ella dejo un gran vacio en su corazón ese vacio q le dejo su amada sora  
Ese dia fue el peor de su vida y ni el ni sora lo olvidaranFlash back  
Esa noche llovia a chorros  
Sora no entendia q era eso tan importante q matt le tenia q decir, justo el dia mas lluvioso de la semana  
Se sentó en una banca del parque temblando de frió ya q había olvidado su chaqueta en casa  
A lo lejos diviso la sombra de su qerido matt  
Cuando se acerco sora dijo hola y matt no le contesto   
Desde hace meses que el estaba muy distante con ella y siempre q ella le decia para salir o pasar la tarde juntos este le decia 'estoy ocupado no molestes para otra sera'

-y bien q es eso tan importante q me tienes q decir para acerme salir en esta lluvia torrencial-le dijo sora un poco preocupada

-bien … sora debemos terminar- dijo matt como si nada

Sora se quedo paralisada al escuchar esas palabras q fueron tan directas y frias

-:ahh..- fue lo unico q pudo decir

-terminar mira ya sabes quiero experimentar otros'sabores' tu sabes

- ah…-  
- oye vas a decir algo o te qedaras disiendo ahh como boba-

Esaa palabras fueron las que arruinaron todo  
no matt- dijo sora con un enorme dolor en el corazon- por mi ya terminamos y si quieres vete con otras chicas pero esto no te lo perdonare idiota

-si lo que sea-

Y matt se fue dejando a sora temblando de frio con las lagrimas cayendo de su rostro

Fin flash back

Fue horrible ese dia para ambos pero matt se dio cuenta que los otros sabores era acidos o amargos comparado con el sabor de su dulce sora (creo que esta parta me salio un poco curci XDDD)  
Matt se dirigio al baño a labarse la cara al verse en el espejo vio su cabello todo desordenado y sus ojos azules sonñoliento, se peino se labo la cara y se dirigio al café a ver a sus amigos  
Hace 3 meses q no los veia ya que la mayoria estabade viaje  
Tk se fu con sus padres a Italia (ya vivian todos juntos) pero matt no quizo ir asi q se quedo con un tio, yoey izzi yoley y cody se fueron a algo asi como un campamento de matematicas y ken solo fue porq yoley se lo pidio(tai y Matt se burlaron de el ), Davis se fue con toda su familia a Egipto( Matt le pido q encerrara a Jun en un sarcófago) Mimi se fue a USA (ya no vivia ahí pero solo fue de vacaciones) , Tai no tenia tiempo ni para respirar con sus practicas de fútbol (el equipo del colegio ya iba ganando 19 partidos gracias a Tai),sora no lo queria ver ni en foto y Kary siempre paraba con sora  
Asi q no veia a ninguno y se preguntaba si abrian cambiado  
Al llegar al café vio que solo habian dos señoras con sus hijo matt reviso su reloj y vio que eran las 10:15 llego 15 minutos antes asi q se sento en una mesa  
Estaba tan aburrido q apoyo su cabeza en la mesa solo tenia que esperar 15 minutos mas…..estaba muy cansado……….solo 15……… tenia mucho sueño……ahora solo eran13……mucho sueño….12……zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Matt levanto la cabeza ya que alguien le golpeaba el hombro y al ver a la persona q lo golpeaba grito  
-aaaaaaahhh

??? saludos hermano de dios

Era una monja pero lo q mas le sormprendio fue q esa monja no era cualquier persona era …

-QQQQQ MIMI????-

------------------------------------------------------------

Bien este creo q tambien esta corto pero los proximos seran mas largos no se preocupen diganme q les parece bien ya me voy by


	3. el reencuentro con mis amigos

Tercer capitulo: EL REENCUENTRO MIS AMIGOS  
Detrás de mimi estaban todos sus amigos

Matt estaba atonito  
-tu monja …es una broma

- no decidi servir a dios  
Matt se acerco a tai

-deberas es monja

- si kary yoley y sora tambien

-SORA TAMBIEN  
De pronto vio a tres monjas mas que eran ni mas ni menos que sora kary y yoley  
-sora? Dime que es broma

- no hermano yamato decidi esta profesión después que me dejaste.pero no te preocupes no hay rencores es mas porque no te unes a nosotros serias un buen cura como todos los demas

-todos los demas de q estas ablando si….AAAAAHHHH  
Mat volteo y todos sus amigos estaban con trajes de curas

todos: unete a nosotros unete a nosotros unete a nosotros

-no..no...no.…... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

????joven joven joven deje de gritar no se haga el payaso

Matt desperto estaba tirado en el pisoy un empleado lo empujaba con el trapeador para despertarlo  
-joven su celular esta sonando desde hace 10 minutos

-si gracias  
Matt se levanto avergonzado y contesto su celular

-si alo quien es  
-soy tai  
- donde estan los estoy esperando desde hace rato  
- esque ubo un cambio repentino ahora estamos en otro café ….pero no te enojes es al lado del q estas  
-si estabien y porque el cambio

- ya sabes.mimi lo especial que es con la comida es que debe cuidar su 'figura de barbie' jajajajaja  
- jajajajaja oye mimi no es monja no?  
- que?????  
- no nada olvidalo voy para aya  
-por cierto hable con sora  
- si ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y q te dijo  
- y tambien te tengo q decir algo sobre ella  
- q te dijo  
en ese momento se le acabo la bateria a el celular de tai  
mat se dirigio al otro café ,en la puerta se topo con una monja y matt salio coriiendo  
en el otro café al fondo vio a un grupo de jóvenes matt se acerco corriendo y vio que eran sus amigos y algunos habian cambiado  
-perdon por llegar tarde esq no me digeron del cambio  
- no imprta lo importante es q llegast  
tai segia igual solo q con elcabello mas corto que mas alto cuando tai se sento tirola sal aun costado(al parecer segia despistado-penso matt)  
-genial ahora tendremos mala suerte muchas gracias tai- dijo davis  
davis segia igual  
-tu creyendo en esas estupideces- joey  
yoey tenia el cabello mas largo con una coleta  
-si es científicamente imposible que la sal de mala suerte- dijo izzi  
izzi estaba mas alto

- cuando no izzi metiendo la ciencia en las cosas –dojo la voz de ken  
- si malogras el ambiente- dijo el pequeño ni tan pequeño cody  
ken se abia cortado el cabello y cody estaba mas alto  
matt en voz baja:me alegra verlos de nuevo  
-matt q haces ahí parado ven y sientate- le dijo se mejor amigo tai

-si claro- y se sento a su lado

- y so.digo y las chicas

- en el baño ya sabes como es mimi--con voz aguda—debo reto retocar mi maquillaje—cambiando d voz—y si una va toodas van

- si. Y amigo com tea ido en tu ultimo mensaje electronico me dijiste q muy bien q hasta ya tienes novia

-eh…… si

- quien es

-es…..

de pronto matt sintio una mano en el hombro y una voz que dijo  
??? hola hermano

Matt recordo su sueño cuando le decian 'hermano yamato' y se puso blanco volteo con cuidado y vio a TK eaba mas alto casi de su tamaño  
-crei q tu saludo seria mas. mmmm. no se…. .amigable

-calro que si

Se paro para saludar a su hermano  
-cuando llegaste

-hace poco fui a casa y mi tio dijo q saliste a un cafe en el centro. y creo q lo encontre rapido

-genial

Y ambos se sentaro

- tai y bien con qien sales

De pronto oyeron un grito ensordecedor q vino del baño de chicas  
-esas no son las chicas

Matt pensando: bien sora es la hora de volver a vernos  
Pero cuando llegaron….


	4. el plan y el reencuentro

Bien aquí el siguiente capi gracias por los comentarios si quieres saber las repuestas a tus dudas Alda-gracie con este capi las resolveras capi ojala les guste

Cuarto capitulo— EL PLAN Y EL REENCUENTRO

Pero cuando llegaron solo estaban mimi kary y yoley, al parecer sora no había ido

-que paso. quien grito- pregunto tai preocupado

Kary quien tenia el cabello hasta la cintura y estaba mas alta dijo

- quien crees – dijo kary

Y señalo a mimi quien estaba con la cara pálida

- y porque gritaste mimi- le pregunto tai a la pelirosa

- es que no había espejo en el baño- dijo preocupada mimi

Todos se cayeron estilo anime  
- por esa tontería gritaste- le dijo izzi molesto

- como q tontería es importante q en un baño aya espejo ósea digo como me voy a ver si estoy bien o si me veo un asco- le dijo mimi histerica

- pero tu siempre te ves bien- le dijo de manera amable tai

- gracias tai- le dijo mimi

A mimi pareció calmarla esto asi q se sentó  
- tai me acompañas al baño- le pregunto matt

- no ve tu solo- le dijo tai

- tai….

- ay esta bien- le dijo tai con un tono de molestia

Matt y tai se fueron al baño  
- que no t puedes bajar el pantalón solo o que…….. Pareces mujer q no pueden ir solas al baño y que…………- le reprocho tai pero antes de que tai terminara matt lo corto

- TAII si t traje aquí fue para hablar sin interrupciones- le dijo matt tratando de calmarlo

- ah pues habla- dijo tai mas calmado

- bien tengo una duda- le dijo matt

- sobre

- la chica con la q sales hasta ahora no me dices

- ah bien si quieres saber adivina

- bien .es de nuestro grupo de amigos?

- si

- bien kary no puede ser …...yoley?- le pregunto matt

- no ella esta con ken

- entonces. SORA ESTAS CON SORA TAI ERES UN TRAIDOR TU SABES QUE A MI ME SIGE GUSTANDO AUNQUE LA HICE SUFRIR PERO….-le empezo a gritar desenfrenadamente matt

- matt, matt, MATT no estoy con ella

-aya que alivio mmm….entonces mm.….mimi?- dudo matt

Tai se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza y asintió  
- es mimi jajajajajajajajajajaja mimi jajajajajaj, no enserio con quien- le dijo divertido matt

- q tiene de gracioso

- es qué ella es…mimi es…….. Y tú eres. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajaja

- al menos tengo novia no como otros qué no tienen y que estan con la primera hueca que se les cruza en frente- respondio a la defensiva tai

- eso no fue gracioso y tampoco es cierto- le reprochomolesto matt

- entonces cállate

- bien ……oye una ultima pregunta porque no vino sora?

-ah esq….- dijo nervioso tai

- es por mi no?, sabia q era mala idea q yo viniera porque ella no vendría y…..

- matt no es por ti, es mas ,dijo q no le importaba q vinieras

- enserio entonces porque no vino

- porque tenia practica de tenis y luego iba a salir con un amigo

- q amigo

- un chico con el q esta Salí….-inmediatamente se tapo la boca- no debí decir eso

- sora esta saliendo con un chico- le pregunto preocupado matt a tai que estaba mas nervioso

-esta bien lo diré

- explícame q no te entiendo

- bien mimi me contó q yoley le contó q kary le contóquesoraestasaliendoconun chico

-tai habla claro- se desespero matt

- bien mimi me contó que yoley le contó q.

- ve al grano quieres- mas desesperado que antes

-bien sora esta saliendo con un chico

-QIEN ES, COMO ES TAI CONTESTAME… - grito molesto matt

- no se……yo no lo conosco no me grites…

Matt se quedo callado luego de unrato ambos se calmaron  
- oye podemos salir tengo hambre- le dijo tai para distraerlo

-bien- respondio sin animos matt

Salieron y vieron q ya habían ordenado se sentaron y empezaron a comer  
- y para q es la reunión- pregunto joe

- bien tai y yo pensamos en hacer un campamento durante esta ultima semana de vacaciones q les parece- dijo entusiasmada mimi

- genial- respondieron todos muy contentos

- bien saldremos hoy a las seis vayan todos a mi casa alas cinco y media y deben llegar temprano – dijo tai

-bien mejor me voy para hacer mi maleta desde ahora q alguien le avise a sora porque yo no puedo OK bye- dijo mimi y se fue rapido

poco a poco se fueron yendo todos y solo quedaron tai, kary, matt, tk y davis  
- bien yo iré al centro comercial- le dijo kary a tai

-tu no iras a ningun lado q no sea la casa es peligroso q una niña como tu este sola en el centro comercial- dijo tai sacando sus garras de hemano mayor sobreprotector

-en primera ya no soy una niña y en segunda no iré sola voy a ir con ………tk – le dijo kary mientras le daba una mirada de socorro a tk

-que….a si ira conmigo- dijo el ya que le apetecia pasar un rato con kary a solas

Davis celoso corrió al lado de kary

-: y conmigo

- esta bien pero regresen temprano- dijo sin mas remedio tai

Kary ,tk y davis se fueron  
- bien pues nosotros nos vamos

- a donde- le pregunto matt

- a la casa de sora- le dijo como si nada tai a matt

- no creo q sea conveniente q yo vaya

- vamos no seas asi

-ya no es necesario q vayamos- dijo matt nervioso

Matt señalo la puerta y ahí estaba sora ella entro estaba con el uniforme de tenis, con el cabello mucho mas largo(hasta la cintura)lo traía todo revuelto y parecía cansada pero para matt estaba hermosa como siempre  
-ay no de seguro no me quiere ver mejor anda tu- le dijo matta tai

- ay q covarde

Tai se acerco a sora  
- hola tai lamento llegar tarde pero tuve practica doble de tenis y luego el autobús se atraso…ya se fueron todos- le dijo sora muy apenada

- no te preocupes ademas aquí estoy yo y …………... te pasa algo

Tai miro a sora su mirada había cambiado ahora estaba seria

Tai volteo y vio a matt atrás de el

- hola sora

------------------------------------------------------------

Hola por fin pude subir el otro cap ojala este bien por fin sora y matt se reencontraron pero que pasara con ellos ¿ y quien es ese otro chico que se interpone entre matt y sora lo sabran en el otro capitulo diganme que les parecio este acepto comentarios criticas y de todo


	5. sorpresa! y camino al campamento

QUINTO CAPITULO - LA GRAN SORPRESA DE MATT Y EL CAMINO AL CAMPAMENTO

- hola sora- dijo matt

Sora lo miro un rato con la mirada seria pero de un momento a otro (y para sorpresa de tai y matt) sora sonrió y dijo con voz alegre y nerviosa

- HOLA YAMATO- dijo nerviosa - y para q era la reunión

Tai le explico lo del campamento y todo eso

- iras- le pregunto taichi estaba muy confundido por su actitud

- claro q voy OK ya me voy a hacer mi maleta adiós tai- se volteo para irse luego dudo un poco y dijo- adiós matt- y se fue

Matt se quedo atónito...no estaba molesta con el genial

-mmm bueno yo ya me voy a mi casa- dijo taichi

- si yo también- dijo matt mirando hacia la puerta por donde hace solo unos segundos sora había salido

Y los dos se fueron

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora estaba furiosa y alegre a la ves alegre por haber visto a su mejor amigo tai y furiosa por a ver visto a matt

Sora (pensando): como se atreve... que se cree para saludarme así no mas como si no hubiera pasado nada es un (en vos alta) CRETINO

??? Que linda manera de saludarme

Sora volteo confundida y vio a un joven d tez blanca con cabello negro y ojos plomizos

- no te hablaba a ti Ryoma me refería a otra persona- dijo Sora ah la persona que estaba detrás de ella

Ryoma era un chico q conoció después de terminar con matt y con el q había estado saliendo luego del tenis (luego les contare su historia en otro capitulo)

- bien cambiando de tema hoy en la noche vas a poder ir al cine conmigo- dijo ryoma

- lo siento no puedo- dijo Sora

-mañana

-tampoco

- pasado mañana

-no

-mmm veamos... Algún día

- es q...te conté de mis amigos cierto?

-si

- bien decidimos hacer un campamento por toda esta semana y el domingo regresamos

-ahhhhhhh o sea q no t veré en una semana no se si aguante jaja

- jaja bien ya me voy

- OK .oye lleva tu celular y asi te molestare en tu campamento ¿si?

- de acuerdo adiós

- adiós

Sora se fue a casa más animada q antes

---------  
En el centro comercial

-tk gracias por venir conmigo no hubiese soportado estar en mi casa encerrada sola con tai- le dijo kary a tk

-no es nada para q son los amigos- dijo Tk con una sonrisa

Kary solo sonrió

Davis se sentía excluido en esa conversación asi q como siempre interrumpió

-si kary para q son los amigos- dijo con una sonrisa

-si davis gracias por venir también- dijo kary

-y. Kary para q querías venir al centro comercial- le pregunto Tk a kary

- para escapar de tai lo q pasa es q mis padres salieron y no van a regresar hasta las 3 y no me quería quedar en casa para no tener q escuchar a tai y a mimi hablando por teléfono son insoportables- dijo kary con cara de aburrimiento

- t quedaras aquí hasta las 3- le pregunto Tk

- no solo asta las 2 y media … tampoco voy a dejar a tai solo en la casa para q la incendie- dijo kary

-jajaja-dijo Tk-oye una cosa

-que pasa- dijo hikary

-solo t voy a poder acompañar hasta la 1 le prometí a mis padres llegar a almorzar temprano- dijo tk un poco triste

-ah bien no importa pero aun tenemos tiempo para q me acompañes a una tienda nueva ………es q solo dejan entrar a personas con un acompañante- dijo hikary algo sonrojada

-????

- si es algo rara pero la quiero ver- dijo kary más roja que antes

- claro pero primero te invito algo de tomar en ese café- dijo tk señalando hacia una cafetería de nombre "ILUCIONES"

-CLARO ENCANTADA- Dijo hikary

- vamos……- ya se iba a ir cuando se acordó que..- davis si quieres también ven

Davis q estaba echando humo por q tk estaba quitándole a 'su chica' se le ocurrió una idea para q el acompañante de kary fuera el y no tk

- si vamos q tengo mucha pero mucha hambre-davis en ese momento estaba demasiado lleno ya q en el café en q se reunieron se pidió casi todo el menú pero no podía fallar su plan

Asi los 3 fueron al café

Kary solo pidió un jugo al igual q tk pero davis pidió…

- un sándwich triple de queso con jamón y una hamburguesa de tocino con peperoni, también una malteada de fresa..No perdón 2 malteadas de fresa y la otra de chocolate..mmm también un helado y unas tostadas- decía davis viendo el menú que tenía en las manos

Kary, tk y la mesera se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los q davis pidió

-en un rato traigo su pedido- dijo la mesera que seguía mirando a davis de manera rara

- de veras comerás todo eso- le pregunto kary a davis

- si en el café comiste demasiado te dará dolor de estomago- dijo tk

-no descuiden dijo davis riéndose

Se pasaron toda una hora a esperar q davis terminara kary se estaba quejando porque no podía ir a la tienda hasta q davis termine

- davis apúrate solo falta media hora para q tk se valla- le dijo kary a davis con cara de pocos amigos

- no importa vamos a la tienda y luego regresamos por davis- dijo tk a kary

-NOOO….ahorita termino- dijo davis

Para ese entonces davis pidió mas cosas pidió alrededor de 10 latas de gaseosa

Cuando iba a pedir la 11 sonó la alarma del reloj de tk

- lo siento kary me tengo q ir ya es la una pero te prometo q otro día te acompañare a esa tienda si

- no importa tk adiós - y le dio una sonrisa amistosa

-adiós kary- dijo tk - ...adiós …davis

Davis como tenia la boca llena del líquido solo movió la cabeza

Cuando tk se fue la sonrisa amistosa de kary se esfumo

- q t propones eres un inmaduro- dijo hikary a davis

- d q hablas- dijo davis

- planeaste todo esto para yo y tk no fuéramos a la tienda

- no es cierto

-claro q si eres un bobo

Y dicho esto se fue de la tienda furiosa

En eso llego la mesera y le entrego la cuenta a davis

-QQQQQQQQQQQQ es demasiado dinero….. mas de lo q me gana mi padre

- lo paga o se las vera con ese guardia de la entrada- dijo la mesera con cara de pocos amigos

Davis volteo y vio a un enorme hombre en la puerta

- si enseguida voy a la caja a pagar

La mesera se fue y davis hizo una llamada por su celular

- alo jun. …Donde esta…… a si tu reunión del club da matt si oye conoces el café

'ILUCIONES'……puedes venir y prestarme dinero………… si y te conseguiré otro autógrafo de matt……genial gracias……..si también are tus deberes por un mes……..OK…….si también…  
asi continuo la conversación de davis asta q jun llego con el dinero  
-------------------  
Alas 5:45 todos estaban nerviosos por el campamento  
Izzi no sabia por donde meter su computadora ,Joey se preguntaba si llevar o no llevar su maletín de primeros auxilios, yoley y ken discutían sobre si deberían estar pegados como chicle en el campamento o por esa semana tener un poco de libertad, cody no tenia problemas solo esperaba con ansias a q sean las 6, mimi no sabia q traje de baño llevar asi q hizo una llamada….

En la casa de tai y kary

Kary estaba furiosa x lo q ocurrió con davis asi q se sentó en el sofá y empezó a ver TV en eso sonó el teléfono

- alo

Del otro lado le contesto una voz muy conocida

-: tai? osito bebe precioso soy mimi

Kary volteo y vio a tai salir del baño

- no soy tai soy kary ahora t lo paso

- quien es pregunto tai

- mimi

Tai fue corriendo y empujo a kary y le quito el teléfono , la miro y dijo

- q t vas a quedar a escuchar las conversaciones privadas o q- le dijo tai a hikary que estaba parada a su costado

- no sabes q odio las cosas melosas como tu romance con mimi… asi q mejor me voy a mi cuarto ….nos vemos OSITO jajajajaja

Tai enrojeció y luego de asegurarse q nadie lo escuchaba

-alo- dijo con un tono cariñoso-…..hola preciosa….q ….ya sabes q con cualquiera se te ve bien….. Si tú quieres lleva ese….. Prefiero el blanco…si..OK ….chao bebe…no cuelga tú…..no tú…..no tú…de acuerdo a las 3..una dos

Antes de llegar a tres kary cogio el teléfono y colgó

-q t pasa no ves q aun no terminaba- dijo tai furioso

- perdón…. OSITO jajá- dijo kary burlándose

- ven aka mocosa

Tai correteo a kary x toda su casa tirándole los almohadones hasta q el sonido de un vidrio roto los calmo…

en la casa de matt y tk

- TIENES Q QEDARTE ECHADO Y NO MOVERTE-

Tk le gritaba a su padre para q no se moviera de la cama, su padre trato de cargar unas maletas muy pesadas y se torció la pierna. La mama de tk se avía ido a la farmacia por unos remedios y le dijo a tk q no dejara a su padre moverse y q se quedara en reposo como dijo el doctor

- NO SABES Q NO SOPORTO TENER Q QEDARME QIETO- decía el Sr.Ichida

- TU NO TE MOVERAS DE ESTA CAMA HASTA Q REGRESE MAMA CON LAS MEDICINAS

El papá de tk hacia todo lo posible para q su hijo lo soltara. Tk no tuvo otro remedio q sentarse en la espalda de su padre

En eso entro matt y al ver a su hermano sentado en la espalda de su padre le dijo

- tk no crees q ya estas muy grandecito para jugar a los caballitos

- cállate- dijo tk- sabes si ya vino mama?

- si esta en la cocina….oye apúrate para ya ir a la casa de tai

- si ,bien papá no te muevas de aquí

- como quieres q me mueva si con tu peso me doblaste toda la espalda

-ni q estuviera gordo- le dijo tk a su papa-… lo q pasa es q tu ya estas viejo

- vieja estará tu mamá- dijo el Sr.Ichida

En ese momento entro la mamá de los chicos

- perdón???- dijo la Sra.Ichida

- no quise decir eso solo q….mejor me callo

- si…chicos no tenian un campamento hoy porque ya son las 5:55

Matt y tk se acordaron del campamento y salieron corriendo de su casa con sus maletas listas a la casa de tai.  
-----------  
Ya eran las 6 y 15 solo faltaba q llegara sora

- como siempre tiene q haber un tardon en este caso una tardona- se quejaba tai

- tai deja de quejarte talvez tuvo un contratiempo- le dijo Kary

- y si le paso algo…digo ella no es de llegar tarde- dijo mimi con cara de preocupación

- tienes razón mimi- le dijo tai

- me encanta q me digas q tengo razón- le dijo mimi con voz cariñosa

Tai y mimi iban a empezar una escena romántica

- ay por dios no se vayan a poner melosos ahorita si- dijo kary

-es que tu estas celosa porque...- en ese momento sonó el timbre - salvada por la campana

- debe ser sora- dijo dijo cody

-yo abriere- dijo tai

Y en efecto al abrir vio a sora con una maleta en la mano

- por fin ya nos estaban saliendo raíces de esperar tanto- dijo tai con tono regañón

-perdón pero me demore en el teléfono- dijo sora con cara de culpa

- y con quien hablabas- le dijo tai

- eso no es de tu incumbencia

- a si de seguro fue tu amiguito con el q estas saliendo- le dijo taichi

-cállate tai y déjame entrar q me muero de frió

-pero era el o no er….

En ese momento kary empujo a tai y dejo entrar a sora

- disculpa a tai ya sabes como es de tonto- le dijo kary

- oye yo no…

- tai ya déjala porq no haces algo productivo por una ves y nos dices a todos a donde iros a acampar- dijo sora

-si tai dinos- decían todos

- bien- comenzó tai- primero pensé…

- OOOOOOOHH por dios el mundo se cae tai pensó- dijo kary

- jajajajajaja

- cállate… - grito tai y continuo-como decía pensé en ir al campamento donde paso todo lo del digimundo pero ahora hay un grupo de niños ahí asi q no podremos estar tranquilos, luego pensé en el digimundo y pasarla con nuestros digimons pero no podríamos descansar con los digimons agresivos atacándonos ……….Asi q mi preciosa novia mimi tuvo dio una idea…

-algo no muy común en ella- le susurro izzi a joe

- oye escuche eso…bien ya q mi daddy me regalaron una casa de playa por mi cumpleaños pensé q podríamos ir allí q piensan- dijo mimi

-me paréese genial- dijo yoley

- a mi también- dijo kary

Todos aprobaron la idea de mimi

- genial una semana solos en la playa y sin padres bien todos están listos – dijo taichi y todos asintieron- genial………. PAAPÁÁ- en eso aparecieron los padres de tai y kary - ya estamos listos ya nos puedes llevar

-bien chicos suban al carro- dijo el papa de tai

Todos salieron , afuera estaba el auto del padre de tai, una camioneta era grande pero no para 13 personas

- papá entraremos todos y con las maletas- le pregunto tai a su papa

- claro q si solo son 12 maletas una de cada uno

- perdón señor pero yo traje 6 maletas

- porq tantas nos vamos una semana no un mes- dijo ken

- no importa todas las maletas caberan el la maletera haber veamos…mmmm….bien creo los que no van a caber son ustedes….. Asi q 3 de ustedes van a tener que cargar a 3 y los demás iran sentados-dijo el papa de tai

Bien- dijo taichi- las chicas no van a cargar a nadie asi q solo falta otros dos q no carguen bien ustedes dos tienen la suerte de ir cómodos ya que son los mas pequeños - les dijo a ken y a cody – los demás iremos uno cargando a otro asi q organícense quien ira encima de quien- les dijo a matt, Joey , ken , tk y davis .

Joe hablo- bien matt tu cargaras a tk …. Es tu hermano, bien?

.- si da igual- dijo matt

- bien yo ya q soy grande cargare a ken porque el no me podría cargar

El asintieron

- bien creo q tai me toca cargar a ti davis…davis? Te siente bien

Davis desde q llego estaba un poco mal

- solo me duele un poco el estomaga

- eso por tomarte 11 gaseosas- dijo kary furiosa

Luego todos entraron al auto kary iba en el asiento del copiloto y los demás atrás

- adiós chicos- dijo la mama de tai- cuiden se….tai mimi no hagan cosas malas

Tai y mimi se sonrojaron

- mamá !!!!!!! – grito taichi

-miren q no quiero ser abuela tan rápido

-jajajajajajajjajajajajaja

- MAMA YA!!!!!! – grito tai todo rojo

- hay pero q rápido se avergüenzan ustedes

- papa ya vamonos antes q mama me avergüence mas- dijo tai

-si….- dijo el Sr. Yagami- adiós querida

- adios Sra. Yagami- dijeron todos

- adios mama- dijeron tai y kary

El carro arranco y todos seguían burlándose de tai y mimi y esta última estaba molesta con tai

- le dijiste a tu mama q somos novios- le dijo mimi a tai

-no tenia opción- dijo taichi- me hacia preguntas incomodas cada ves q tu me llamaba

-pero…..pero…hay ya ni se q decirte- dijo mimi

- perdóname si – dijo taichi con ojos de perrito

-esta bien osito- dijo mimi

- OSITO…..??- dijeron todos al unísono- OSITO jajajajajajajajajajaja

Tai y mimi enrojecieron   
-----------------  
Ya estaban a mitad del camino y mimi se dio cuenta q davis tenia una cara de incomodidad asi q le pregunto

- davis q te pasa tienes algún problema- le pregunto Joe

-si tengo un pequeño problema- dijo davis

-pues estas entre amigos déjalo salir- dijo mimi

-no creo q sea conveniente dejarlo salir- dijo davis

-no te preocupes dilo- dijo yoley

- no se van a molestar en especial tu tai- dijo davis preocupado

-no solo déjalo salir como dijo mimi- dijo tai

- de acuerdo pero que conste luego no se quejen y tu mucho menos tai- dijo davis con tono de advertencia

-no nos quejaremos- gritaron todos

Hubo un momento de silencio y mimi pregunto

-davis dinos tu problema déjalo salir

- ya lo deje salir- dijo davis

-claro q no lo ha……… que es ese olor?

- DAVIS- grito de pronto tai- COCHINO TE HAS TIRADO UNO EN MIS PIERNAS…. MIS POBRES PIERNAS

-AAAAAAHH que asco- grito mimi- PERO QUE NIVEL …..Huele horrible q alguien abra una ventana

Todos se desesperaban por abrir una ventana

- q esperan para abrir la maldita ventana- grito tai- me estoy asfixiando aquí por dios

-OH olvide decirles q las ventanas no se pueden abrir- dijo el Sr.Yagami

.- papa nos vamos a morir intoxicados aqui- dijo kary

- hay no es para tanto en unos minutos ya va a pasar- dijo matt con una mano tapándose la nariz

Pero Davis no pudo aguantar más

- DAVIS- grito tai- NOOOOOOO AHORA SI ABRAN LAS PUERTAS SALGAN DEL CARRO ….PAPA PARA EL MALDITO CARRO

El sr. Yagami q también se ahogaba paro el carro y salio de el

-SALGAN- grito desesperado tai-SALGAN TODOS LAS MUJERES Y LOS TAIS PRIMERO

- hay ni q fuera para tanto chicos- dijo davis – pero yo se los advertí

Todos salieron del carro

-dejen las puertas abiertas- dijo el papa de tai- q se ventile un rato el carro

Todos salieron un momento a tomar aire hasta q mimi se quejo de tener frió asi q saco de una de sus maletas un perfume y con el dolor de su corazón hecho un poco en el carro… y en las piernas de tai ,todos entraron y continuaron el camino hacia la playa y no pararon hasta que………..

CONTINUARA

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola

Por fin lo pude actualizar

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la demora esque estube ocupada  pero ya lo actualize y les pido perdon a los que leen mi fic el otro cap lo tendre mas rapido lo prometo 

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic por haber esperado tanto y les pido perdón de nuevo

Bye

Atte

limm(L)

PD: para los que esten leyendo mi otro fic les aviso que ya pondre la continuación pronto 


End file.
